


Off Camera

by thunderwonder (kiwi_pies)



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_pies/pseuds/thunderwonder
Summary: Cruz is a bit anxious for her first ever TV interview after her first Piston Cup win. The shows host Chick, is a bit of an intimidating guy as well, at least at first glance. She might have more in common with the veteran racer than she initially thought....Post Cars 3 Fanfic. Humanized.





	Off Camera

Cruz smiled, running a brush quickly through her golden hair. She nodded to herself, doing a spin in front of the mirror, her banana yellow dress twirling around her. 

 

She was nervous. She hadn't spoken too much on TV. Despite having a very upbeat and enthusiastic personality, she was a tad camera shy. It took a bit to hype herself up to do much of anything, but she felt she was ready. 

 

"So how do I look Mr. Hicks?" She asked, turning to see the show’s host trying and failing to tie his tie. 

 

He looked up for a moment and chuckled. "Not too shabby Ramirez. You look ALMOST as good as I do!" 

 

Cruz raised an eyebrow, and tried to pull off an annoyed face, but she couldn't help but smirk. "Is that so?" 

 

"Well. You might look a little better. But ratings say that most people tune in for MY good looks, not often because of my guests." 

 

Cruz rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the compliment, Mr. Hicks." 

 

"No problem." 

 

 

"Do you....need help with that?" 

 

"What this? Nah I've got it."

 

"..." 

 

"Okay usually I have Natalie do it, but she's off tonight." 

 

"Well I can try to fix it for you..." Cruz said as she fumbled around with the show hosts tie.

 

"Thanks kid." Chick muttered, seemingly embarrassed.

 

"There we go! That look good?" 

 

"Is' fine." 

 

"You are...a lot different off screen than on screen...Mr. Hicks." 

 

"Yeah? Oh yeah. That's how TV works kid." 

 

"Yeah I figured." 

 

"So you've watched me before?"

 

"Yeah...despite how mean you can be."

 

"But you watch it! See people only tune in for drama. Why do you think reality shows are so big?" 

 

"Yeah,yeah...you aren't going to be mean to me tonight though, right?" 

 

"Of course not! We are just gonna talk about that win of yours." 

 

"Ah right, right." 

 

"You nervous?" 

 

"Are you nervous?" 

 

"Sometimes. When I started it was a bit awkward. ‘Specially since you know..."

 

"Yeah...I know."

 

"People forgave and forgot at least I guess...it's not a big deal now." 

 

"It's not?" 

 

"Well. It's complicated." 

 

"Seems like it."

 

Chick swallowed hard, and scratched the back of his neck. "There are still some people that wanna make sure it's always hanging over my head. You'd think I wouldn't let it bug me since Strip himself forgave me. Pretty fast too. I wasn't really expecting it." 

 

Cruz nodded. "I mean you learned your lesson I think." 

 

"Yeah. Yeah I did." 

 

Cruz gave the show host a weak smile. "You retired not long after that win...do you miss racing?" 

 

"Yes and no. It's...complicated." 

 

"Why did you leave when you did?" 

 

"Are you taking my job kiddo?" 

 

"No...I'm just curious." 

 

"Well I'm willing to tell ANYONE interested in the life of Chick about him!" 

 

Cruz laughed. "Go ahead _"Chickster"_."

 

"Well for starters I knew I wasn't. Ever gonna win again." 

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

"Cuz. It didn't take me long to realize the only way I could win...wasn't the right way." 

 

"Oh...oh..." 

 

Chick seemed distant for a moment.

 

"Plus I'm getting up there. In years, and in pounds heh." He patted his middle with a smirk. 

 

"Pff. You aren't that fat Mr. Hicks!" 

 

"Everyone who tunes in says I am!" 

 

"The camera adds 10 pounds sir!" 

 

"That's true. It's ironic really, would you believe I was a stick when I started racing?" 

 

"I think I might have seen some of your old racing pictures...but I can't recall for sure." 

 

Chick pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his photos. "Here we go." He shoved the phone in Cruz's face.

 

"Oh wow you had a lot of hair! Also have you ever shaved off that stache?" 

 

"Would be a crime if I touched a hair above my lip, kid." 

 

"You'd look weird without it I think." The young racer swiped the image to the next. The next picture was of Chick and the King, both smiling. The photo was faded, and it looked like it was taken of a photo in a frame on someone's desk. 

 

"Hey you kids don't like it when I'm swiping through your phones!" Chick yelped as he pulled it back, frowning as he saw the image.

 

"Were you two friends?" 

 

"A long time ago I guess." 

 

"I see…..So you basically said you don't really miss racing. Why?" 

 

"See. That's where it gets weird. I wanted to race, yet didn't at the same time. I knew it might have not been for me. I was skinny, geeky, I nearly fainted running the mile, but dad wanted me to do it so I felt I had to. I loved racing no doubt, but I knew I wasn't...meant to do it. ‘Specially after all that ever happened was me loosing. And he cheating and..." Chick sighed, rubbing underneath his eyes. 

 

"I can...empathize." 

 

"You can?" 

 

"Yes, but I always wanted to race you know! But...I knew I couldn't do it. Well. I thought I couldn't. But then I met McQueen and well, he taught me that I could!" 

 

Chick laughed. "Heh, yeah." 

 

"What do you really think of him Mr. Hicks?" 

 

"You know I used to hate his guts that kid. But I guess I've matured." 

 

"Oh yeah, cuz calling him "old 95" is mature. Aren't you like 70?" 

 

"HEY! I ain't that old sister." 

 

"Then how old are you?"

 

"Old enough to drink and hold my liquor and young enough to use a smart phone." 

 

"Didn't Natalie teach you how to use one?"

 

"Maybe..."

 

"I thought so!" 

 

"I feel I'm really in tune with young folks though. Right?" Chick boasted. 

 

"Oh yes, you are for sure!" Cruz joked.

 

Chick didn't seem to catch it. "I knew it! Ha!" 

 

"We are live soon sir," someone said as he brushed past. 

 

"Alright Bukowski. So Cruz, am I lookin’ alright?" 

 

"There's a stain on your shirt!" 

 

"What?!? Where?" 

 

"Just kidding! What about me?" 

 

"Your hairs sticking out and there is salad in your teeth!" 

 

"I didn't eat a salad..."

 

"Well I tired." 

 

"5 minutes sir." 

 

"Thanks. You ready Miss Piston cup champ?" 

 

"I'm a bit nervous." 

 

"Don't be. Just relax! Just speak from you heart. It's what I do!" 

 

"I thought you had read cue cards!"

 

"I wrote the cue cards!" 

 

"Righttt."

 

"It's true!" 

 

"I believe you!" 

 

"Alright kid, let’s go." 

 

Cruz stood for a second. McQueen had told her about Hicks. He had good and bad things to say. But overall it seemed the two ex-rivals where more casual now, despite Chick constantly dragging him on TV. She didn't think he was all that bad. And it seemed the two had a lot more in common than she would have thought. 

 

Cruz then nodded, skipping daintily to the chair on stage positioned a few feet away from Chick's desk. On it sat his one and only piston cup, and a mug that said "Former and Forever piston cup champ". She chuckled.

 

"What's so funny kid?"

 

"Nice cup."

 

"Thanks I won it!" 

 

"I meant your coffee cup!" 

 

"Thanks! I won that too. I kid, I had it custom made." He picked it up and took a sip. "Eugh. This got cold. Someone get me more!" 

 

"Right away sir."

 

Cruz sat, a bit slouched in her chair, her leg frantically bouncing. "I promise I'll get it to stop for the interview." 

 

"It's alright kid. Mine does that too!" 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yeah. I just got a desk to hide it." 

 

"You still get nervous after all these years?" 

 

"That, and excited."

 

"Ah I'll try to stop anyways." 

 

"Don't worry about it! I can understand being overwhelmed by the great Chickster!" 

 

"Don't flatter yourself too much Mr. Hicks." 

 

"Yer no funnn." 

 

"Your coffee, sir"

 

"Thanks Harold. Want some Cruz?" 

 

"I shouldn't, I'm already super hyped."

 

Chick shrugged and took a sip, gagging a bit. "Ick. Not enough cream and sugar." 

 

"You seem like a black coffee kinda guy."

 

"You couldn't be more wrong." 

 

"We are live in 3 minutes!" 

 

"Better have more cream and sugar in this in 2.5 then!" Chick demanded.

 

Someone rushed in and took his coffee again. Chick leaned against his desk, and Cruz noticed his right leg bouncing slightly. 

 

"Oh, huh..."She whispered.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing." 

  

Chick sighed as he jumped over his desk to sit behind it. It was admittedly pretty funny to see, but Cruz tried not to laugh too loud, since Chick was quite the sensitive fellow.

 

Cruz looked back at her feet, noting they still were moving quite a bit. The young racer tried to stop her legs from shaking, but she was more and more nervous by the second.

 

"1 minute."

 

"I can't do this!" She suddenly blurted out, gasping for air.

 

"What?" 

 

"I can't!! I'm so nervous."

 

Chick frowned. "Hey kid, its okay. Just take a deep breath. It'll be all okay." 

 

Cruz inhaled and exhaled rapidly. "What if I mess up?" 

 

"You won't! I might, if it makes ya feel better." 

 

Cruz took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. I'm a fluffy cloud." 

 

"A cloud?" 

 

"Yeah! A fluffy cloud!"

 

"That's...silly." 

 

"You're silly!" She stuck her tongue out at Chick.

 

"Youuuu’re silly." He huffed back, sticking his tongue out at her back.

 

"Uhh, sir we've been live for the past 10 seconds," one of the camera men whispered. 

 

“---------Welcome to Chick’s Picks with Chick Hicks! Tonight we have a very special guest with us! Cruz Ramirez, this year’s Piston Cup Champion!”

 

“H-hi there!”

 

“Welcome to the show Cruz! So how does it feel, winning a piston cup?”

 

“Uhm. Nice?”

 

Chick smiled. “That’s…nice! Very nice. You know, I won a Piston Cup once too~” He said tapping his own.

 

“I know, you showed it to me~” Cruz said tilting her head to the side.

 

“Yes yes, I just wanted to make sure you remembered. Anyhow, how was that first race?”

 

“Umh well. A bit scary at first…but then it was really fun and exciting! Kind of like being on this show…”

 

Chick laughed. “OH you don’t have to be scared of old Chickster! He ain’t gonna bite.”

 

Cruz smiled, a bit more relaxed.

 

“Racing is like that though. So many emotions all at once. At the start anyways. I am comfortable enough to admit young Chickster, number eighty sixter was a bit nervous for his first race!”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yep! But we weren’t talking about me, for once, we were talking about you!”

 

“Oh er…yes...I guess. I’m sorry, I’m still a bit nervous!”

 

“It’s alright kid, why don’t you tell our audience a little bit about why you wanted to start racing?”

 

“I guess I just always did. Ever since I was young. I’d watch you, McQueen, Mister Weathers, and everyone else on TV, I just couldn’t look away!”

 

“I see! Now who would you say was your inspiration out of the three of us~ Be honest.”

 

“Mister McQueen of course! But because I know you want to hear it I do think that now you are a very respectable racer and quite the character.”

 

“Oh thanks kid! You heard it here folks! I’m “respectable” and “quite the character.”

 

Audible sighs were heard from behind the cameras and back stage.

 

“You have to admit sir, McQueen is a very talented racer.”

 

“I suppose Old 95 still has a little left in him.”

 

“I’d say a lot!”

 

“Yeah okay, MAYBE a little more than I implied. But not too much!”

 

Cruz grinned. “I think you just might be jealous Mr. Hicks!”

 

“I-I I ain’t j-jealous! I mean McQueen and I had a bit of a rivalry back then but I’ve moved past it. Well kind of. It boosts ratings if I do a lil trash talking now and then ya know?”

 

“I can understand that! You gotta keep your show on the air somehow haha!" 

 

“Let’s not get too off track kiddo.”

 

“O-oh I’m sorry!”

 

“No need for apologizes. I just wanna hear more about your past, Old 95 may be pretty popular but now, now people wanna learn about _you_.”

 

“They…really do?”

 

“Of course! You did amazing out there! You beat Jackson Storm! Your stunt was incredible! I’ve never seen anything like that before! Well at least I don’t think I have.”

 

“Aw it was nothing…I was honestly a mess before Lightning McQueen showed me the way.”

 

“Well Old 95 is good for some things I suppose.” Chick chuckled.

 

“It’s funny actually, I was the one training him initially…but the student then became the teacher, and the rest is history!”

 

“Why don’t you tell our viewers about that, oh and about Thunder Hollow?” Chick eyes seemed to sparkle and he grinned from ear to ear.

 

“You seem pretty intrigued sir. Well okay…I’ll give you guys the whole story…”

* * *

 

 

“So did I do well?” Cruz asked anxiously after the two were finished and the show was off air. 

 

“You did decent.” Chick responded, his tone unreadable. 

 

“…”

 

“I’m just teasing kid. You did great!" 

 

“O-oh. Thank you..."

 

“It was fun! You’ll have to come back on the show again sometime. It was really nice to have you.”

 

“I was scared at first, but the longer it went on the less scary it was. Kind of like the race itself!”

 

“Everything’s kinda like that really.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Chick?”

 

“Yeah kid?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You're…welcome?”

 

“Thanks for having me. Thanks for talking to me beforehand. I think that really helped me be less anxious for this thing.”

 

“Oh no problem. I mean not everyone was made for TV….sometimes ya gotta just ease yourself into it.”

 

Cruz nodded. “I dunno. I think, even if we aren’t “made” for certain things…if we work at it, we can make ourselves into whatever we want! It just might take a bit of practice!”

 

“Well aren’t you quite the motivational speaker.”

 

“It’s part of the trainer job.”

 

“Ahah I see.”

 

Cruz let out a sigh. “Well thanks again. I should probably head out, I would love to come back on the show again someday! Hopefully I won’t be as embarrassing…”

 

“Of course kid! I’d love to have you on again!”

 

Cruz turned to walk away, but spun back around.

 

“Do you have any paper?”

 

“Uhhh sure why?” He said handing her a notebook and pen he pulled from his pocket.

 

Cruz took it from him, scribbled down something and handed it over.

 

“I didn’t ask for an autograph, kid.”

 

“It’s not one silly! It’s my number. I know you have a smart phone. Feel free to call me. Or text me, if you ever find out how to do that!”

 

Chick smiled, pulling something out of his jacket pocket. “Kid you should really get one of these.”

 

“A business card, fancy!”

 

“Got my work number and my personal number there, email too!”

 

“Thank you Mr. Hicks.”

 

“Your welcome kid.”

 

Cruz put the card into her tiny purse, and slipped into her black knit sweater. “Well I’ll be off now then, McQueen and Sally wanted to meet up for dinner after my interview.”

 

“Ah. Have fun with them then!” Chick replied, seeming a bit disappointed. “Tell McQueen and her I said hi.”

 

Cruz was quiet for a moment. “No.”

 

“What? That’s kinda a low blow kid.”

 

“I won’t be telling them, cuz you will be!”

 

“W-what?”

 

“You’re coming with me!”

 

“Uhh but kid I gotta wrap some things up here before---“

 

Cruz didn’t say a word, but grabbed the TV hosts hand and dragged him away.

 

“You are something else, kid.”

 

“You are too, Mr. Hicks.”

 


End file.
